


how did i get from marshmallows to wwiii (and other sleep-deprived ramblings)

by Fírnen (Weldenvarden)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: / sleep deprived thoughts, Gen, basically at night i dont have my computer, cos the school computer cant use discord. obviously, for my discord family, hi this is a random, i just have my school one, so this is a thing, where i can put all the funny screenshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldenvarden/pseuds/F%C3%ADrnen
Summary: @ my bean family, this is me interacting w you





	1. aaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yurasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurasu/gifts), [what_fandom_am_i_supposed_to_be_in](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_fandom_am_i_supposed_to_be_in/gifts), [raygun28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raygun28/gifts), [The_phantom_mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_phantom_mistress/gifts).



> dont expect this to make sense  
> also a lot of typos

if you think about it, tadpoles evolving into frogs is basically a teenager evolving into an adult

why don't we get tails?

i want a tail

granted, more like a cat tail than a tadpole tail just cos it'd be so useful

like,,, imagine,,  _three_ hands instead of just two!

you could read! while using both your hands to eat pizza!

 

now i want crappy chicken again

 

why do i hate myself

 

im tired tho  
could you tell

 

hhhhh

 

but like,, 

**_tails_ **

 

(the economy! the politics! global warming! would get fLIPPED wrO w)

 

i should r e a l ly sleep now

also @ my bean family hmu w a comment if i missed anyone on ao3,, i just too k teh users from [Gay Central](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670532/chapters/31402155)

 

hi i figured out how to add images imto o sleep depr ived for this

inspo forth is title:

wait no i cant link images rn w/out it being vvv complicate

so title of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639199/chapters/26872446)


	2. in which i tried to come up with an interesting title but couldn't think of anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not tired enough for this

hello and welcome back to the second episode of "what the fuck went through my brain at 1am ft. sidequests"

 

ok so first of all the first two volumes of my hero academia were on display in newbury comics

scoobynatural is out

burn the stage is out

haven't watched either

 

we need more backstory on hunk 

pls

 

today my mom and i went to the mall for like the first time in a year

and the one restuarant that we alwaus eat from is like,, closed temporarily

 

bro i want my food

 

also my contacts have started hurting cos i've read for too long so

 

peace

ill update this when there aren't two hard pieces of glass in my eyes that need to be kept moisturized


	3. fuck idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almsot 2am ok

im v proud of my art project

i hate my procrastination (whats new)

hmm

this is like my night journal

calms me down i guess

"lIkE a dReAM boOk"

for unnecessary clarification, i do not have nightmares about crabs with lasers

 

i had a nice  day tho

quiet, nice day

 

i have now found out that as long as i'm in another user's domain of tumblr, it's not blocked

salvation has been found

 

our brain fires so many synapses? nanos? idk when we think/do something

wow

 

like i was thinking about oranges for some reason and i got to my 8th grade minecraft hypixel housing plot

cos at that time i used to eat a lot of oranges?

cos there was a fruit salade theme for housing?

 

idk man

why do tears come out of your eyes when you yawn?

i need to stay more flexible

 

wouldn't it be funny if meditation camp is in seoul this summer and a friend dared me to audition into kpop and i got in?

does everyone associate letters with colors sometimes

 

i fucking hate stress

i wanna cuddle w someone rn

 

i think i wanna become a flight attendant for part of my gap year

but like which company

 

god i really wanna win/earn a gift card to help the hmgtc mission

 

aaand now it's 1:59 am

adieu


	4. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hh

wow i am Stress

 

i have two things i need to write for mandarin and i lowkey hate mysefl cos they're about to be two andt hree weeks late

fuck\

 

so yeah :)

:):):):):)

 

can i just

go live in limbo for a week thanks

 

hhhhhh\

yay!

 

i hate life rn wow


	5. fuck titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hh

i am tire

things to do  
places to be

i want a cat  
are there cats that dont shed 

 

why is it so hard to find a plain black choker

i need to wash my lenses

im so fucking excited for big fish n begonia i cant

why does it feel like jan 93rd

send memes

we take free internet for granted too much

 

i just want to watch youtube and some more pokemon is that too much to ask

apparently yes for a school computer\\\

 

lolol

portable chargers are lifesaving devices istg

 

hot chocolate


	6. book of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this little planet, spinning through space

aaa ok

so i'm like, just tired enough to do this

 

I want to apply online to become an idol

this is strange, writign online,, it's like im talking to myself but im no hold on the chorus came up = im not 

i need tofocus on my vocals i think

ill probably fail but itd be a good learning experience

 

on another note the great british bakeoff is very entertaining

did u know that to temper chcocolate it has to go into the fifties then cool to the thirties  
neither did i

youre not supposed to grease the pan for angel food cakes

imtired have to wake up early tmrw so yey bai


End file.
